ididntdoitfandomcom-20200223-history
Olivia Holt
Olivia Holt is an American actress, singer, cheerleader, and gymnast. She is most know for her role as Kim Crawford on Disney XD's Kickin' It and Skylar Lewis in the Disney Channel Original Movie Girl vs Monster. ''She will be portraying Lindy Watson in ''I Didn't Do It. Personal Life Olivia Holt was born in Germantown, Tennessee to parents, Mark and Kim Holt. She also has a brother named Cade. She briefly lived Memphis before moving to Nesbit, Mississippi. She current resides in Los Angeles, California with her family. http://www.commercialappeal.com/news/2011/jun/16/got-kicks/ Career Holt began her acting career when she started performing in local theater productions. She has appeared in several television commercials, including Hasbro, Kidz Bop 14, Mattel, Bratz dolls, Littlest Pet Shop, and Girl Gourmet products. Holt auditioned for Disney XD's martial arts show Kickin' It, which premiered in 2011. Possessing skills in gymnastics, she received a call back from the producers and joined the cast in the same year. She has appeared in every season to date, portraying the role of Kim. Holt starred in the Disney Channel original film Girl vs. Monster. She plays the lead character Skylar Lewis, a teenage girl that discovers her family have long worked as monster hunters, and she's next in line. The film premiered in October 2012.Disney Channel Sets Its Next Original Movie by Nellie Andreeva of Deadline.com, dated March 12, 2012. She recorded three songs for the movie, which will be released as a part of the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Playlist. She also recorded her version of Winter Wonderland for the Disney Channel Holiday Playlist album in 2012 and she recorded one song for the Shake It Up: I Love Dance. Holt will also be starring in an upcoming Disney Channel show called I Didn't Do It along side with Austin North. Productions will start in late summer 2013 and is scheduled for an early 2014 premiere. Press release regarding "I Didn't Do It" pick up Trivia *Her mom and dad are Mark and Kim Holt. *She has a older sister named Morgan Toll. *She has a younger brother named Cade. *She is signed at Paradigm Agency. *She was on her schools chess team. *She was a competitive gymnast for 5 years. *At the age of 3, she started singing and began her career. *She loves competitive gymnastics and cheerleading. *She is currently living in Los Angeles, but she was raised in the state of Mississippi. *In Mississippi, her best friend was named Courtney Elizebeth. It is unknown if Olivia and Courtney are still friends. *In LA, her best friend is named Jadin Gould. *She likes to watch the TV shows Friends, Pretty Little Liars and Make It Or Break It. *Has a passion for making people laugh. *Olivia loves to walk on her hands. *She knows how to play keyboards and guitars. *Olivia acted in all sorts of commercials like Moxi Dolls, Jaxx Toys, Mattel, Kidz Bop and Hasbro Toys. *She has a Yorkshire terrier dog named Diesel. *At her school beauty review, she was voted Little Miss Jaguar. *Olivia was the school president in seventh grade. *She is a Christan. *She will be staring in the upcoming movie Girl Vs. Monster. *Her celebrity crush is Harry Styles from One Direction. *She describes herself as outgoing. *Her mom drives her to the Kickin' It set. *Her favorite item of clothing is a scarf. *Her favorite accessories are earrings. *She likes dressing up casual. *She is studio schooled along with her cast. *Olivia does not own a Kik. *She loves the song Payphone by Maroon 5. *She moved to LA to achieve her career. *Olivia likes the Disney Channel original movie Let It Shine because the movie sends a message telling people to be true to who you are. *She plays video games with her brother and she likes Call of Duty. *She owns a PlayStation 3 and a Wii. *Olivia cannot leave the house without her phone, lip gloss and sunglasses. *She started gymnastics at the age of 3. *Her favorite sports are gymnastics. *Her favorite game is Dark Tag. *Her favorite color is turquoise. *Her stylist helps with her clothes on shows and films on an event she does it herself. *Her favorite food is popcorn. *Olivia's favorite band is The Rascal Flatts. *Her height is 5'2. *She likes to chill and watch movies on her free time and the beach. *She likes to be comfortable so her style is stylish but comfy. *Jesus, her mom, and Reese Witherspoon inspire her. *Her acting career began when she started doing local theater when she was little. *The last book she read was Lord of the Fly's for school. *She loves reading on her free time too because she says it's fun. *She would love to do a movie with Resse Witherspoon. *She plays violent video games with the guys on set. *Her biggest pet peeve is gossip. *She is allowed to date when she's 16. *If she was not acting right now she would be singing. *Her hobby is singing. *Her favorite movie right now is The Hunger Games. *What she loves about acting is being able to create a whole different character. *Her favorite type of music is a little bit of everything. *Her favorite part of Vancouver was the shopping. *Her favorite subject in school is Reading/English. *Olivia has 2 houses one in LA and one in Mississippi. *Olivia wears a retainer at night. *Her idea of a perfect date is hanging out like going to an amusement park. *Olivia wears glasses but not all the time and have never worn contacts in her life. *Her music will be released to the public in October 2013. *She loves "A Thousand Miles" by Vanessa Carlton and listens to it all the time. *When she auditioned for Kids Bop, she was 10 or 11 years old. *Her favorite rap singer is Nicki Minaj and the first song she listened to was Your Love and she loved it. *She started acting at the age of 3 professionally at the age of 9/10. *Her best experience is acting on the Kickin' It show. *Her favorite food is also chicken with ketchup. *Her favorite drink are strawberry banana smoothies. *Her favorite candy is Watermelon Patch Kids. *Her favorite snack is white cheddar popcorn. *She wears a size 6 and a half. *Her favorite fast food place is ChickFilA and her favorite restaurant is Rancho Grande. *The movie she love watching all over again and again is'' Beaches''. *Her favorite movie is Tangled. *She loves ketchup. *She loves Hello Kitty. *She loves to listen to soulful music. *She loves to listen to the singers Colbie Caillat and Bruno Mars. She describes their voices as "beautiful and unique." *She describes her style as "boho and indie", but also can be "super girly and fun." *She likes how Kate Middleton dresses. She describes Kate as "fresh" and "pretty." Filmography TV Movies﻿ Commercials *Bratz dolls *Jaxx Toys *Mattel *Kidz Bop *Littlest Pet Shop *Kidz Bop 14 *TOMS Music Gallery External Links * * References Category:Cast Category:Cast Members Category:Females Category:Actresses Category:Main Cast